Left 4 Dead Hunter : Les Origines
by WarpZone
Summary: Je n'ai pas créée l'histoire, je l'ai seulement traduite de l'anglais. Un jeune homme qui vit la pire journée de sa vie... Sa transformation en tant que premier Hunter. :


_Disclamer : JE N'AI PAS ÉCRIT CETTE FIC, Je l'ai seulement TRADUITE de l'anglais! L'originale peux être trouvée sur deviantART avec l'artiste __**halomerchant**__. _

_.com/#/d1w4648_

_Et bien sur, Left 4 Dead appartient à Valve :)_

_Auteur : Halomerchant_

_Traductrice : WarpZone_

_Genre : Horreur_

_Note : ALLOOOOO! Désolé je ne crois pas finir ma fic de Naruto (Nostalgie) Mais je suis en train d'écrire une fic de L4D Yaoi, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas la poster avant qu'elle soit terminée! Pour pas vous décourager ou quoi que ce soit… Encore une fois, après avoir lue la fic __**Left 4 Dead Origins**__ : Hunter de __**halomerchant**__, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la traduire en français et il m'as dit que oui, alors voici-voilà!_

_Note 2 : L'écriture ici-bas diffère ÉNORMÉMENT de mon écriture habituelle… Parce que j'ai décidé de garder le style d'écriture de l'auteur, car c'est sa fic tout de même! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs et pour les phrases qui peuvent paraitre étranges, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand ce n'est pas notre style d'écriture! xD_

_Allez, je me tais, bonne lecture! :)_

« … cette scène horrible, trouvée seulement il y a quelque heures de ça…»

« … a été trouvée dans un coin, sa peau était devenue d'un étrange ton de gris… »

« … est devenu complètement défiguré, dit le chef de police- »

… Encore de la merde. Encore de la merde venant des nouvelles sortant de l'écran de la petite télévision en face du divan.

Ces jours-ci, tout le monde avait une obsession sur ce « virus ». C'est juste… apparu comme ça un jour et tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Et ça rend les gens fous. Les gens dans les rues, dans l'appartement, aux nouvelles. Tout le monde. Pour ce qui est probablement juste une foutue grippe et une _couple_ de maniaques. Qu'est-ce que le monde devenait? Ils se laissaient devenir fous. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être pire? Tout ce stress s'est accumulé et a rendu son appartement inconfortable. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, une brise amère vint le saluer. Foutument trop froide. Il attrapa la douce, sombre veste qui était sur une chaise. Sa veste. Celle avec le capuchon. Elle lui allait et le réconfortait très bien, et il sortit par la fenêtre, quelque part où il pouvait errer.

Ses pieds touchèrent les contours de la petite sortie de secours. Laquelle craqua sous son poids. Il monta les marches deux par deux… trois par trois, et se rendit sur le toit. Là, il senti le besoin. Sur les toits, haut au-dessus des rues remplies, seulement lui, l'air, et une suite de cinq hauts obstacles qui disparaissaient dans le couché de soleil. Il y avait énormément de bruit, venant du dessous, surtout. Des voitures klaxonnant et des gens criant. Mais le son le plus fort était le son cruel du vent, hurlant à ses oreilles. Il remonta son capuchon et il ressentit le réconfort.

Alors il couru. Les ninja-urbains étaient plutôt rares ces jours-ci, c'est regrettable. Il se sentait vraiment libre d'aller où il voulait aller, limité seulement par lui-même. Il couru tout droit, ensuite avec un angle. Par-dessus une grande chaufferette pour arriver sur un tuyau horizontal. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq pas et il descendit de l'autre côté. Atterrissage un peu raide, tourné la cheville gauche. Mal. Ne s'en fait pas pour ça maintenant, continu à courir. Ensuite vint l'espace jusqu'à l'immeuble voisin. C'était étroit. Il se prépara et s'élança en avant, son pied droit quittant les derniers centimètres du toit pour sauter. Restant dans les airs… et redescendit de l'autre côté. Fantastique. Continu à courir.

Il continuait sur sa route habituelle et retourna enfin sur son toit. Il s'arrêta finalement quand ses poumons furent remplis de l'air frais de son monde. Terminé. Il se laissa redescendre sur terre, et se rappela ses simples responsabilités. C'était encore ce moment; il avait faim. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans sa maison, excepté peut-être quelques tranches de pizza. Mais ce n'était pas assé. C'était encore ce moment et cette fois-ci, il était devenu presque… charognard.

Il fixa le bas des côtés rocheux de l'édifice et regarda l'épicerie de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait assé d'argent, il était temps d'aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Il descendit de la manière normale, par le couloir, utilisa l'ascenseur, sorti par la grande porte. Regarda des deux côtés avant de traverser la rue. Ne voulait pas se faire frapper. Entre, pain, lait, 3 pizzas congelées, 2 litre de cola, oranges, paye avec de l'argent, sort. Simple.

Le sac brun, rempli, résistant, lui assurait de ne pas être affamé. Il remonta de la même façon. Entra par les grandes portes, utilisa l'ascenseur, traversa le couloir. Seul.

Sa chambre était à peu près à cinq portes quand il l'entendit. Un faible son comparatif à un grognement de chien sur le coup. Ça venait de droite, d'une masse tremblante recroquevillé sur le plancher. Il remarqua alors qu'il faisait très sombre dans le couloir, avec seulement quelques pâles rayons se frayant un chemin par les fenêtres et des faibles fluorescents instables du plafond.

Il se rapprocha, par pure curiosité, de ce que cette étrange forme était. Il l'appela, et elle arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Ça ressemblait grossièrement à un homme, sa peau… était devenue d'un étrange ton de gris. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. C'est yeux n'avait rien de naturel. Ils n'avaient aucun reflet. Il remarqua enfin ce qu'elle faisait. Agrippé dans ses deux mains écœurantes, il y avait un gros morceau rouge, dégoulinant. De la viande sanglante. Et ça ne ressemblait en rien à un steak. Sa bouche et ses mains étaient de même; les deux étaient couvertes de sang sec et craquelé. Cette chose, elle aussi, était devenue charognarde.

Soudain, elle se leva. Elle se tint sur ses pieds tremblants, mais garda ses yeux fixés sur lui, le gardant prisonnier de son regard noir, sans âme. Elle avait lâché ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle fit un autre son, un son grave et humide venant de sa gorge, devenant un grognement alertant, presque comme un cri. Elle se jeta par en avant, sur ses pieds qui semblaient maintenant fonctionnés parfaitement, en sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Elle semblait tellement contre-nature, cette chose inhumaine qui attendait patiemment dans les couloirs sombres. Il lâcha sont gros sac brun de nourriture, qu'elle pourrait peut-être prendre à sa place, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle le voulait. Il pouvait le sentir par son expression de fureur qui était gelée sur son visage.

Que pouvait-il faire? Il se releva et leva son bras gauche pour protéger son visage. Elle avait sa bouche ouverte, peut-être voulait-elle parler. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui parler, résonner avec elle, lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait et peut-être l'aider à s'enal-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

La chose avait enfoncé ses horribles dents acérées dans son bras et essayait de repartir avec un morceau de sa nouvelle prise. Il surmontât la douleur et frappa l'enfoiré. Mais merde, merde, il avait mit son poids sur sa cheville gauche encore douloureuse. Il se senti perdre l'équilibre et tomba par en arrière. Le plancher était dur et sans pitié. Et la chose n'était pas découragée. Elle était encore affamée. En fait, elle était devenue en colère. Elle couru en avant et essaya de prendre une autre bouché. Elle attaquait sauvagement et sans merci. Les ongles sur ses mains s'étaient allongés, était devenues noires et difformes, et elles déchirèrent et transpercèrent son linge et sa peau. Ça faisait mal, mais le pire était son bras gauche. Il commençait à saigner abondamment, la blessure le rendait fou. La mâchoire de la chose devint désespérée, grossissante, faisant d'énormes, d'horribles claquements à sa gorge. Et quoi maintenant?

Ensuite, un nouveau son empli l'air. Pas venant de la créature, mais ça sonnait aussi terrible. Un cri. Un hurlement très fort, aigu perça l'air comme une série de griffe. Beaucoup trop effrayant pour être un miracle. Ça venait de quelque part à l'extérieur, dans la distance froide et sombre. La chose perdit tout intérêt dans sans proie, et tourna complètement sa tête grise. Elle fit un dernier, suppliant grognement tandis qu'elle s'enlevait, et fit un sprint jusqu'à ce que la noirceur l'engloutisse. En dehors de l'appartement. Partie.

Oh. Oh mon dieu, c'était douloureux. Tout son corps, oui, mais surtout son bras gauche. Il le regarda pendant qu'il en avait le temps, et vit qu'un gros morceau de peau avait été arraché. Ça avait besoin d'être nettoyé. Il se leva et rentra dans son appartement, il reprendra le sac d'épicerie plus tard. Il se battit avec ses clés, mais réussi à ouvrir la porte. L'évier. Savon, eau, médicaments. Go. Il humidifia une débarbouillette propre et l'appliqua sur la blessure.

Aaaarrrghh...grr... 

C'était encore plus douloureux, mais ça avait besoin d'être nettoyé. Il essuya le sang de sur son bras et le trempa dans l'eau. Ça faisait mal. Il fouilla dans la pharmacie au dessus de l'évier et prit quelques pilules anti-douleur. Il en prit trois, quatre peut-être, et avala. Ça aida.

Il respirait fort maintenant, mais pas de la même façon que quand il se sentait libre. Il respirait apeuré. Il était sous le choc, confus. Très fatigué. Les choses se sont mises à s'embrouiller. Le sang lui monta aux oreilles. Il avait barré la porte et les fenêtres par sécurité, mais pouvait-il être sûr que rien d'autre ne pouvait entrer? Il…

Étourdit. Dormir. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, et il eu froid. Il alla par en avant d'un pas trainant et ferma la porte. Non, attends. Épicerie. Nourriture. Doit retourner et…

Il tomba à genoux, et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le plancher semblait plus dur et sans pitié que jamais. Les choses se mirent à tourner dans une brume noire, et il dormit.

…Il se réveilla et il faisait beaucoup plus noir maintenant. La nuit. Il devait se lever, s'enlever du plancher. Encore comateux… Devait-il faire quelque chose? L'air était épais, mauvais. Il se regarda, et se souvenu. Mais il était seul maintenant. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés à plusieurs endroits à l'entour de ses bras et jambes. Il était tellement gelé, l'air le mordant dans tous ses membres. Il ne lui restait que peu d'argent maintenant. Pas assé pour avoir de nouveaux vêtements. Il attrapa un rouleau de ruban adhésif gris traînant sur le comptoir et commença à en mettre aux morceaux déchirés.

Après quelques minutes, il eu terminé. Rubans d'adhésif par-dessus sa veste et ses pantalons. C'était mieux, maintenant. Mais il était encore ébranlé. Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un? Ou est-ce que ça allait seulement contribuer à alerter les médias? Il allait bien maintenant… ouais… bien. Mais, son bras était… étrange. Le saignement avait arrêté, et la blessure était maintenant une grande gale. Mais, il sentait le sang à l'intérieur faire des pulsations étranges. Anormalement. Mais il ne…

Un soudain haut-le-cœur lui monta dans la gorge, et il vomit. Il passa un moment à se retenir. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal maintenant. Il toussa quelques coups. Une mauvaise toux. Il avait besoin de plus de pilules, il irait mieux après. Il s'approcha et les attrapa, mais ses mains étaient faibles. Elles tremblèrent et il échappa les foutues pilules partout sur le plancher. Et merde!

Il s'accroupi, en prit trois et les avala. Pas assé, il en prit deux de plus et les avala aussi. Mieux, peut-être. C'était tellement mauvais à l'intérieur, tellement sombre mauvais, il devait sortir. Prendre de l'air frais, maintenant. La vitre.

…Elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment l'ouvrir! Qu'avait-il? Bang. Bang. Bang!

Gggrrrrrrrr! 

Encore. La dernière fois, la vitre cassa. Elle avait laissé une petite coupure qui saignait sur sa paume. C'était douloureux, mais… pas si pire. Non, on aurait dit que la brise d'air était maintenant meilleure, douce et rafraîchissante tandis qu'elle venait à sa rencontre. Il… se battit avec la serrure une autre fois, et elle s'ouvrit. Il fit glisser la vitre de la fenêtre vers le haut, et s'échappa.

Il sortit par la sortie de secours, monta les marches noires et se rendit encore sur le toit. Dans le ciel étoilé. Oui. Mais la brise ne venait pas à sa rencontre de la même façon qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle goûtait mauvaise dans la bouche. Il baissa les yeux vers la rue, mais elle ne sembla pas familière. Les vitres étaient cassées. Des hurlements et cris retentissaient. Autos, poubelles et panneaux chamboulaient les rues. Que s'était-il passé? Il… Sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Autant, sinon plus qu'avant.

Ensuite, la douleur prit de l'expansion, et se répandit dans le reste de son corps. Les muscles dans ses jambes crampèrent, lui faisaient mal, et se contractèrent.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! 

Il remonta le bas de son pantalon et les vit : les muscles de sa cuisse… grossissaient… pompaient… changeait de couleur. Ce fit ensuite de même pour son autre jambe et il ne pouvait plus tenir debout, il tomba rudement sur son dos. Ses bras connurent le même sort. Ensuite son torse. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il fixa les étoiles brillantes et… même elles devenaient sombres. Tout le devenait; tout tournait dans une sombre brume et devenait sombre. Il eu un autre haut-le-cœur, son cœur se contracta, et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il dormit encore. Pour la dernière fois, pensa-t-il.

Les jours passèrent. De moins en moins de personne restait dans le coin. Le virus s'étendit, et la panic aussi. Ces créatures, ces zombies allaient prendre toute la ville…

Des jours… Des jours plus tard, il se réveilla. De grandes flaques d'eau étaient tombées du ciel et était resté sur son visage maintenant décoloré. Il se leva. Pas de douleur. Pas de sentiment. Rien. C'était encore la nuit, sombre comme jamais. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui sorti était un étrange cri non familier qui sorti de sa gorge. Il… voulait y aller. Il couru, il… sauta. Non… il bondit, il plana, il vola! Il vola 28 verges devant, par-dessus tous les obstacles sur son toit et atterrit sans effort sur l'autre toit. Fantastique.

Il s'approcha du bord. Il était libre. Il ouvrit sa bouche et fit le seul son qu'il pouvait : Il cria. Il rebaissa ensuite son regard vers les rues assombries. Il regarda le trottoir pas trop loin. Deux choses étaient en train de courir. Un couple. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres; ils était rose, et bougèrent avec une démarche normale. Ils n'étaient… pas infectés. Ils étaient frais. Et très, très perdus. Ils étaient poursuivis par quelque chose d'autre. Une chose large, grosse, obèse, qui renvoyait en même temps qu'elle trottait après eux. Ils étaient sa proie maintenant.

À ce moment, il pensa et réalisa que c'était encore ce moment. Il était affamé. Et il était devenu…charognard.

Il s'accroupit, il bondit, et il cria.


End file.
